


I'll always love you

by SnowKillWhite



Category: Kyman - Fandom, South Park, crenny - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKillWhite/pseuds/SnowKillWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started rather quickly. The not so quiet town named South park was now a death trap. Building destroyed, people eating human flesh, decomposed body walking on the street, screaming of the few visitors thinking the small town was an escape of the plague that had ravish the world. <br/>(ZOMBIE AU) (one shot) (pretty long)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always love you

It all started rather quickly. The not so quiet town named South park was now a death trap. Building destroyed, people eating human flesh, decomposed body walking on the street, screaming of the few visitors thinking the small town was an escape of the plague that had ravish the world.

 

It all started by a few people sick. Kenny's parents to be exact and a few drug addicts. People didn't really care and the hospital was always empty so they welcomed them inside to try to cure them. A few symptoms were visible. Lack of sleep, yellow eyes, paler skin almost grey. Everyone already knew they wouldn't survive all this. But in the blink of an eye, only a few days later, everyne start to become sick, each person who drink their coffee at Tweek's Bros. They had to admit they did use some kind of drugs in their coffee and people stopped going there but it was already too late.

 

The hospital was already full of people practically dying pilling on each other. The first fall was of course Kenny's parents. Tweek's parent were the second. And it went on and went. At first they just buried the bodies like always. It was a plague but they didn't knew. Ah if only they did knew. The dead started to get up. At first people were screaming miracle. But soon, it was disaster. They realized the dead were attacking innocent people. Eating their flesh. It didn't stop there. People quickly turned into zombie with the bite.

 

Apocalypse. It was the apocalypse. Quickly people started to make group of survivor. And this is were the story really start.

 

***~°~*~°~*~°**

 

« Quickly Stan ! Just fucking run we don't have the fucking time to get to Wendy don't you get it ?! There is.. Zombie everywhere an- »

 

The young man quickly stopped talking holding his side. His green hat fell of his head showing his red hair. Kyle Broflovski gasped for air falling on the dirty ground ripping open his knees. There was loud curse escaping his lips with each breath. The young man didn't had take his insulin since a while now and he couldn't keep going anymore.

 

_« Just.. Fucking run ! »_

_« I am not letting you here alone Kyle ! We have to get to Cartman's basement together ! »_

_« I fucking can't walk Marsh ! Just fucking run don't you see they are.. Already close.. »_

 

Zombies were rushing as fast as their dead legs could make them walk toward Kyle smelling the blood.

 

_« Don't shoot them. We are running low on bullet. Cartman must have.. He must have some in his house please just.. Just go. Don't look back and just go ! Run ! »_

_« No ! You have to come you are my best friend I can't let you.. Die ! »_

_« Such a.. Crybaby. »_

 

Stan was holding his friend in his one valid arms the other seemed to be twisted in an awkward angle. If he didn't run away he wouldn't survive. He would die that was it. Stan closed his eyes and his thought went to Wendy. He just hoped she was safe. She was all his life and recently she had been sick. He was so afraid it would be the Virus. He held Kyle tighter mumbling some random prayer to any divinity that could possibly heard him.

 

Gun shot. A scream of their name. Kyle quickly opened his eyes to see an orange parka running through the zombie, killing as many as he could with his gun and knife. A young girl with a green shirt and brown mid-long hair was running toward them. She was fast and also had a smaller gun tugged inside her skirt. She was looking at Kenny with big still innoncent eyes. There was only one person looking like that. Karen McCormmick, Kenny's sister. Kenny quickly made a run to them and swapped Kyle in his arms.

 

_« Keep running Stan. Shoot any zombie on our way. Karen keep shooting if any zombie reach us from behind but don't get bite. Now run. »_

 

Kenny was already out of breath but he still carried Kyle inside Cartman's house. They reached the house in no time and were greeted by a dead Miss Cartman with her head cut off on the sofa. They rushed to the basement where Cartman, Wendy, Bebe, Ike and Butters were preparing their gear.

 

_« He-Hello Fellas ! »_

_« Butters give me a glass of water, Stan search my bag for insulin I must have take some with me during my rush at the drug store. »_

 

As Kenny gave out the order it became pretty obvious to the other boys that he had taken the lead rather quickly. He went to Cartman and talked a bit with him while Stan gave Kyle his insulin. It was crazy the among of thing they had manage to take inside Cartman's basement. Karen was slowly rocking her doll back and forth mumbling with Butters about dresses and make up. Kenny loudly clapped his hands together to gather everyone attention.

 

_« We won't be able to stay here for too long. Our objective is Token's house. It's the biggest house and the most protected since it have an electronic fence. We managed to talk to a few survivor. Craig's group. I also came to know that they are in danger. Craig and Tweek are at the coffee shop and Tweek's health is in danger. Ruby is with Clyde and Timmy at the supermarket maybe trying to gather supply but got stuck. Jimmy and Token are actually safe inside Token's house. The goth are at the school stuck too. We need to save everyone and get them to Token's house. I'm going to get Craig and Tweek with Karen. Butters and Bebe you'll go get Clyde, Ruby and Timmy. Cartman and Kyle I need you to make a run for it to get the goth. Stan, I need you to get Wendy and Ike to safety and prepare our arrival. We will spend the night since it's already 11 p.m. All the group are safe for the night. »_

 

Kenny let out a deep breath and focused on the door shaking badly from exhaustion.

 

_« Kenny you should rest you look like shit and- »_

_« I don't have time to rest right away. Cartman reload all the gun and count the ammo we have left. Wendy please cook us something or we'll all pass out. Kyle you rest. No shut your mouth I need you to be able to move tomorrow so just eat and sleep. »_

_« Fucking Jew don't have to do anything. »_

_« Cartman ! I can still punch you ! »_

 

Kenny sighed but let out a small smile while everyone laughed softly. Nothing had really change. Not right now.

 

_« Stan you'll help Wendy. Butters and Bebe pack up our thing. Karen and Ike just.. Try to relax and help where you can. I will take the first watch and the radio. I'll also take the last one. After that it will be Wendy, Stan, Bebe, Butters and then me again. We will all go our separate way at 6 a.m with the sun rising. »_

 

Kenny walked away quickly grabbing a gun and the radio, the only working thing now. He posted himself at a window ready to shoot if a zombie was walking to close. He heard Wendy and Stan walking up to the kitchen to actually cook something. Both of them needed a good talk so he made himself even more small.

 

**~°~°~**

 

In the kitchen it was silent at first, only the noise of cooking some pasta. Wendy was pretty anxious. Her face was covered with small bruises but otherwise she seemed fine. Stan however had a bandage around his arms, his head and his legs.

 

_« Are you okay? I wanted to come to get you but.. »_

_« It's okay don't worry. Stan. We need to talk. »_

_« Wha-What ? Are you bitten ? Please don't tell me you are bitten I saw my sister turned I can't- »_

_« I am not bitten Stan. I'm pregnant. »_

_« Oh thank god because- Wait you are what ?! »_

_« I am pregnant Stan. With your baby. »_

_« Bu-but how are we.. Oh fuck I don't.. It's the apocalypse ! »_

_« Do you think I really fucking choose ?! It wasn't supposed to be the apocalypse two fucking month ago ! »_

_« But I don't know anything about baby ! We don't have a hospital and what if it have the virus ?! »_

_« Don't talk about this baby like he is an object ! I don't know what to do either alright ?! All that I know is that Kenny got me this pregnancy test, and now I am trying to cook so we can get some sleep and not die tomorrow ! »_

 

At the end of her sentence Wendy exploded into bitter tears. She was scared but this baby, this small living thing inside of her was all she had. Her family was dead she only had Stan and this baby now. Of course she knew this baby might kill her. What if the baby was infected ? Or if she lost the baby ? That's why Kenny wanted her to get to safety first because it wasn't just one life but two. Stan quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. He was scared too but now he wanted even more to protect her but he also knew he couldn't do much with his injured body. Wendy stopped crying after some time and returned cooking. She was grateful that Kenny gave her and Stan some private place to talk about that even if that meant cooking. She vaguely wonder what was happening in the basement with Kyle and Cartman and how Bebe and Butters were doing. She quietly prayed for her baby to be as strong as Karen or Ike who didn't even cry one single time since they were inside the basement.

 

**~°~°**

 

Packing stuff was quite easy so Butters and Bebe didn't talk much until the young woman couldn't help but talk.

 

_« Do you think Clyde is okay ?_

_« We-Well of course he is ! He have to be yo-you know ! »_

_« I just.. Why isn't he at the school were he could take shelter ? I mean the supermarket isn't the most safe..»_

_« Well.. I'm sure he had a good reason for that ! Maybe I wanted to see if people were still alive here and got caugh in the horde of zombie ? »_

_« Butters ! Don't say this kind of thing ! »_

_« I am just trying to cheer you up ! I am sure he is okay ! »_

 

Bebe let out a long sigh closing the first bag. She picked up another bag putting medicine inside while Butters put some food.

 

_« What did you see Butters ? Where were you before Cartman came and get you out ? »_

_« Well, I was at my home being grounded like always ! Than my mother try to kill me once again to eat me. My dad yelled at me telling me that my mom was sick and I needed to be more understanding but my mom jumped on him a-and started eating his face off. So I ran to Eric's house ! »_

_« You.. You have feeling for Cartman don't you ? »_

 

Butters blushed before looking sadly at his bag. He was silent for a couple of minutes before he smiled once again.

 

_« I had at one point but Eric always had his attention on someone else. Someone more challenging so I was a rebound of some sort. But I didn't mind ! He was actually kind of caring while we were on a relationship ! »_

_« Butters.. You are really brave you know ? »_

 

Bebe smiled at him before kissing his cheek making the poor man blushing even more. Bebe was amazed by how well the man was accepting his defeat for love. She was kind of mad too because Butters reserved love not just being left on the side of the road while watching everyone walk away.

 

_« You know I am not always leave alone ! I have my girlfriend in Canada now she is really sweet ! The one always left alone must be Kenny.. He watched all his family died first and had to kill them a second time. Yes I still love Eric and I will always do I think. But I turned the page now ! »_

 

Butters smiled at her as he put away the last bag they needed.

 

_« Let's have a double date once the apocalypse is over Butters. You, me, Clyde and your girlfriend. »_

_« That would be netto ! »_

 

They both smiled and keep doing their small talk. They never did really talked before and now was as good as any other time. Especially when your life might end the next day.

 

**~°~°**

 

In the basement Cartman was slowly charging all the gun while noting the amough of ammot they had left before a small shaking hand grabbed another gun to reload it.

 

_« Jew, didn't mister new leader told you to rest ? »_

_« I want to be useful. I'm better now anyways I can at least load some guns. »_

_« Tch can't stop working huh ? Fucking jew. »_

_« … It must have been hard. »_

_« What the fuck are you talking about ? »_

_« Your mom. We saw her. »_

_« You mean what's left of her. »_

_« Ye-Yeah.. »_

_« I didn't shoot her. I axed her head off. »_

_« Because you didn't want to bring more zombie inside. Don't lie to me Cartman you are as scared as us. No one except you do be strong fatass. »_

_« Yeah right. Just because you collapse doesn't mean I will too fucking weak Jew. »_

_« You don't need to be an asshole about it Fatass. »_

 

They both let the silent fell once again before Kyle saw the silent tears wetting the gun in Cartman hand. He let go of the weapon and slowly wrapped his arms around the bigger frame of Cartman. Of course killing his mom had been affecting him and nobody knew how bad.

 

_« Cartma- Eric. It's okay you did what you had to do.. »_

_« I fucking murder her Kyle ! She was almost always good to me and I murder her ! She's dead now ! »_

_« I know.. »_

_« No you don't fucking jew ! Are your parents dead ? Did you fucking kill them ?! »_

_« N-no but.. »_

_« Than you don't know ! »_

 

Kyle silently took the emotional hit biting his lips. Of course he wanted to shoot back but after his small crisis he didn't had the strength and right now he needed to be a friend not an ennemy. So he let Cartman calm down before he let him go and simply restarted to reload the guns

 

_« … Now I lost my count you fucking jew. »_

_« You are welcome Fatass. »_

_« So.. What about your bitchy mom ? »_

_« I don't know. I ran to Stan after dropping off Ike at your house. She simply told us to run and I hear shooting inside the house. My dad wasn't in a good shape so I guess she just.. Put him out of his misery. I don't really know. »_

_« It sucks. I'm sure your bitchy mom is alive. »_

_« I hope so. »_

 

The silent fell once again but it was a comfortable one this time. Slowly they managed to count all the bullets left. Their eyes were now on Ike and Karen whispering to each other.

 

_« Your brother is actually handling thing well. »_

_« I guess. He isn't a kid anymore and now with all this he will never be one again sadly. »_

 

Cartman didn't answered.

 

**~°~°**

 

At the end of the basement, Ike and Karen were playing with a bloody card game whispering to not bother anyone. They were just kid, they shouldn't have to hold guns and yet they did. They had to survive in this new world that only video game describe.

 

** ~°~° **

 

After eating, all went to sleep except Kenny who was still on watch. He was smoking when he heard the radio going on.

 

_« Yeah ? Kenny's here. »_

_« McCormmick ? Tucker here. It's Tweek's health. We need help I don't think he'll make it until the next day. »_

_« Fuck. It's been only.. Two hours since I sent everyone to bed. Let me one hour to come and get both of you sound good ? »_

_« No you fucking asshole but I'll try to stabilyze him again. Do fucking hurry. »_

_« Let me just get Karen and my stuff. »_

 

Kenny quickly woke up Karen and grabbed his gear. He also woke up Cartman telling him to take the next watch that he needed to go helped Craig and Tweek quickly. Thankfully the younger McCormmick was awake and ready to go quickly. Silently Karen and Kenny started walking toward Tweek's bro coffee.

 

The road was painful and Kenny almost got bitten so he held Karen by her shoulder so he could explain to her what to do in case he was bitten.

 

_« Karen listen to me. If one day I am bitten by one zombie and surrounded by them, I will scream. The longer I scream the faster I want you to run away. I will scream so you can escape. Promise me. »_

_« I promise Kenny. »_

 

Kenny held his radio to his mouth and mumbled slowly.

 

_« Craig unblock the door it's us hurry up. »_

_« Got it asshole. »_

 

There was a lot of noise coming from behind the door causing Kenny and Karen to be the center of attention. A lot of zombie started coming in their direction at the same time as Karen and Kenny were pulled inside by a gloved hand.

 

_« Give me a hand. »_

 

Kenny quickly obeyed the order and pushed back the table and counter against the door groaning slightly since it was heavy. He took a quick look at Craig and felt his stomach fell. The other boy was looking like shit. His hat wasn't on his head anymore, his face was covered by rotten blood and dust.

 

_« Stop looking at me. Go take a look to tweek behind the counter. »_

_« Don't order me around Tucker. »_

 

Kenny let out a long sighed before rushing behind the counter. If he had felt bad seeing Craig, Tweek was a lot worse. He was biting his own finger, pulling off the skin with his teeth, his other hand was on his hair tugging violently at it. But what made Kenny's stomach jumped inside his throat was the visible bite on his legs. A zombie bite.

 

_« How long ? »_

_« 3 days. »_

_« Did he.. Fuck. Did you clean the wound ? »_

_« I did. But his state is getting worse. I think we'll need to cut his leg off. »_

_« N-no ! Agh ! I need my leg ! How can I run without it ?! But I don't want to turn ! Aaagh ! It's my fault ! The drugs ! »_

 

Kenny put his finger on Tweek's lips and smiled. He waited for his almost looking twin to calm down before taking off his finger. He asked Karen to bring him a rang soaked by chloroform. As soon as he had the rag in his hand he tackled Tweek and forced him to breath him causing Craig to violently throw Kenny off.

 

_« The hell ?! »_

_« We need to chop off his leg he won't let us do it. Either you are in or I'll do it alone. I am not letting someone die. Karen bring the medicine supply we'll need to stop the bleeding quickly. We need to cut above the knees and.. Craig it might not work. But it's our only chance. »_

_« … Fine do it McCormmick. »_

_« You better hold him in place. He might wake up at any moments. »_

 

Kenny took out an axe out of his large bag and took a deep breath. He asked Craig to find another rag to silent Tweek's scream in case he woke up during the 'surgery'. Karen quickly tied up a rope really tight around the leg above the knees, in the middle of his thigh. They waited a bit before Kenny got up and lift up the axe.

 

_« I hope the door is shut down strong enough. Karen get back and close your eyes. Do not open them. Got it ? »_

_« Yes. »_

 

Kenny took another deep breath before he violently lowered it. The sound of the flesh being cut and the axe hitting the bones will haunt his nightmare forever with the muffled scream that Tweek let out. The worse was, the axe didn't cut through in one go. Kenny had to lift it up and lowered it once more with more violence. Seeing his leg being cut off and the pain, Tweek passed out once again. Kenny took a deep breath feeling sick, his body was covered with Tweek's blood. He quickly bandage the now cut leg after splashing some vodka to avoid infection. He stumbled a bit on his legs after before pushing the cut part of the legs away. He felt disgusting and sick. He would have passed out if he didn't have to take care of Karen. He saw Craig handing him a rag, not really clean but better than having blood on his face. He quickly cleaned but before telling Karen to open her eyes and make a radio call to Cartman. He sat next to Craig and Tweek shaking a bit.

  
_« You should get ready for the worse. In case he didn't survive or turn. »_

_« I know asshole. »_

_« We need to wait until he's awake before starting to move. We have to get to Token. »_

_« Got it. You should rest too you look like shit. »_

_« I know. »_

 

**~°~°**

 

Back at Cartman's basement, Wendy, Ike and Stan were already gone, Butters and Bebe were getting ready while Cartman and Kyle were starting to walk outside carefully to not be detected by all the dead walking around the city searching for food. Kyle was still a bit slow but Cartman made sure he didn't let the Jew out of his vision. Surprisingly they didn't take much time reaching for the school but getting inside the school was going to be a bit more challenging.

 

_« Alright Jew got a plan ? »_

_« Yeah. A disgusting one. I'm not even sure if it will work. »_

_« Try me Khal. »_

_« We.. Kill one of them, cover ourselves with their gut and slowly very slowly walk through it pretending to be one of them. »_

_« Once inside we shut down the door and shoot our way through it ? »_

_« Yeah, that's the plan. »_

_« Alright I'm down. »_

 

Cartman quickly killed an errand zombie and cut him open, after covering themselves with his blood Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand and started walking.

 

_« So I don't lost you in the crowd »_

_« .. Yeah. Don't let go. »_

_« I won't. Not that easily Jew. »_

 

It must have took them at least twenty minutes to walk inside before Cartman violently closed the door and they shoot their way through. But each time they walked inside an empty corridor they held hands once again. It was their way to comfort each other without a sound. They reached the locked down classroom. They knocked five time so the goth knew it was them and let them in. It was a bit.. Claustrophobic inside the classroom. Especially with the dead bodies of zombie and Firkle rocking back and forth long dead.

 

_« Wha-What happen ? »_

_« The kid didn't take it Khal that's what happen. »_

 

Michael was smocking what seemed to be his last cigarette already crushed at least four time if Kyle had to count them, Henrietta was biting her black nails and Pete was trying to get the body of Firkle down. Quickly Cartman shoot the corpse leaving a hole inside his head and making Kyle gasped tugging at his hand.

 

_« What the fuck Cartman ?! He was already dead ! »_

_« Khal don't you see ?! If you don't put a bullet inside their head they will come back as a fucking zombie ! »_

_« Stop arguing you'll alarm more of them.. »_

_« Ri-right. Sorry Michael. »_

_« So what do we do now ? »_

_« Henrietta, we'll take all of you to Token's house. »_

_« ...Alright not so happy about that. »_

 

Kyle sighed deeply and slowly started walking before pulling a bit at Cartman's hand. The small group started walking before Henrietta stopped them.

 

_« I am not letting Firkle here to be eaten by these thing. »_

_« Jesus don't be such a little bitch do you think we can carry a corpse ? And get safely out of here ? We'll have at least one hours of walk to get to Token's house without a fucking corpse on our back ! »_

_« Well I am not leaving him like this ! »_

_« Henrietta I understand but- »_

_« You don't understand shit ! I am taking his corpse with me that's all ! I will not let him get eat in this hell hole. »_

_« Fine Bitch but if you get eaten I don't fucking care. »_

 

Cartman throw a dead corpse at the girl with a loud groan.

 

_« Now paint over yourself with this poor guy guts because we need to pretend to be one of them to get there to safety. Khal will you be able to walk for two hours ? »_

_« Who do you think I am ? Of course I can fatass. »_

_« Good. Now when you are all covered by this fucking rotten thing we'll go. »_

 

The group softly started walking with the dead. It was risky but it was the only path they had. Of course to not lose each other Michael was holding Pete's hands and Henrietta was walking the closer to them she could while carrying the dead body of her friend. Cartman was still holding Kyle's hand. The road was long but eventually they made it when the sun was high up in the sky. It was probably time to eat.

 

~°~°

 

Butters and Bebe were still trying to figure a way to get inside the supermarket without having their life cut off way too short for their taste. With zombies everywhere the safer way was to get inside by breaking a window but then again it was kind of dangerous because they didn't know how many zombie will hear them and if it was absolutely safe inside.

 

_« Butters wait. Look there a car right here. If I can get it started and make a lot of noise, it will attracted them and we can go inside without problem ! »_

_« Ye-Yeah ! But how ? »_

_« A girl have her secret~ »_

_« Aaw again with the girl secret. »_

 

Butters bite his lips looking away. Quickly, Bebe walked over to the car while Butters covered her.

 

_« Alright the car is working. I will just blocked the car so it will keep honking. »_

_« You should use the big stick next to you ! »_

_« Good idea Butters ! Be ready to dash out. »_

_« Always ready ! »_

 

Bebe chuckled quietly and stuck the wood on the wheel. The noise was a bit less loud than what Bebe wanted but a lot of zombies did walk toward it. They still had to shoot their way inside the building.

 

_« Fucking hell Clyde open ! It's Bebe and Butters ! Please we are going to get kill if you don't open the damn door ! »_

 

Quickly the back door of the supermarker was unlock and Bebe and Butters were pulled in.

 

_« He-Hello Fellas ! We came to the rescue. »_

_« Clyde ! »_

 

Bebe suddenly jumped into Clyde arms crying. She was so happy that he was safe. Timmy was on by Butters side. Craig's sister was shaking badly hiding behind Timmy.

 

_« Oh hi Timmy ! Hi Ruby ! Kenny went to pick up your brother ! »_

_« Oh good.. Is.. Karen good ? »_

_« Yes she's good ! »_

_« Alright.. Thanks for coming Butters. »_

_« Timmy ! »_

_« You are welcome fellas ! »_

 

It took a bit of time for Bebe and Clyde to calm down and they all talked about their way to get out to Token's house.

 

**~°~°**

 

They waited for hours before Tweek's woke up, Kenny was the first one to realize cutting Tweek's legs didn't worked out. He was just getting worse. Craig realized it too but didn't find in him the strength to tell the truth to the anxious guy. Both of them knew Tweek didn't want to turn so they only had one option. Tell him the truth and shoot him. Kenny bite his lips and just said he'll do it.

 

_« Hey Tweek ? »_

_« Ga-Gaah ! I'm gonna turn ! I get feel it I'm gonna die ! »_

_« Tweek. I won't let you turn if you don't want to alright. But I don't want to talk about that.I want to know what do you wish for ? What do you want the most in your life ? »_

_« A-Aah ! I don't know ! That's a lo-lot of pressure ! »_

_« Sorry. Who do you love or like then ? »_

_« I.. I think Cra-Craig is cool ! A-And you are kind of cu-cute ! »_

_« Aw thank you Tweek. Well Karen is asleep right now how about.. Me and Craig give you some attention ? You really need to relax a bit. »_

_« Wha-What ? »_

_« Wait one second. »_

 

Kenny quickly walked toward Craig with one of the most sad expression Craig ever saw on his face.

 

_« Hey let's at least give him one last good memory. He got a crush on you so just go kiss him. It doesn't have to mean something for you but- »_

_« I got it McCormmick. A kiss isn't something scandalous or important. »_

_« Alright let's go~ »_

 

Kenny dragged Craig to Tweek while a big smile.

 

_« And now they kiss. »_

 

Grinning, Kenny pushed Craig on Tweek forcing them to kiss. He had to look away as Craig kissed Tweek with a bit more passion. He had love Craig since a bit of time now and he was actually a bit jealous but right now wasn't the time to think about it. Especially when Craig tugged at his arm making him fell on his knees. As he wanted to ask what the fuck was going through Craig's mind, he grabbed his hair and pulled him to the kiss. Kenny blushed softly and kissed both of the boy. When Craig pulled away after Tweek let out a small moan and Kenny popped up something looking like a candy in his mouth before kissing Tweek with more force letting the thing look like candy down the other blond's throat. Tweek coughed a bit but relax into the two boy embrace. After some time Tweek was starting to fell asleep.

 

_« Tweek ? »_

_« I know.. I'm going to turn. I don't want t-to.. I.. Thank you for allowing me to get into your relationship.. »_

_« Our relationship ? With McCormmick ? »_

_« Yeah.. I saw the way you looked at each other.. »_

_« A-Anyways Tweek. If I say I could.. Do something so you won't feel pain or turn.. »_

_« Please do it ! I don't wanna turn ! I know it's a huge favor but please.. Kill me ! »_

_« I'll do it. Don't worry just sleep. »_

 

Slowly Tweek's eyes closed and Craig looked at Kenny.

 

_« What did you give him ? »_

_« Something so he will fall asleep and won't feel pain. »$_

_« So.. You'll do it ? »_

_« Yes I will. I can't let him turn. So can you start walking out with Karen ? I don't want her to see that. »_

_« Sure I got it. »_

 

Craig slowly woke up Karen before walking outside with her still being careful around the zombie. Kenny picked up his gun and look at his bullet. He only had two left. One for Tweek and one in case of emergency. He wouldn't let him suffer under any circumstance. He hugged the sleeping man and kissed his forehead before getting up. His arms was shaking badly and he had to force himself to steady a bit. He violently bite his tongue feeling the blood inside his mouth forcing him to calm down. He aimed, took a deep breath.

 

_« I'm so sorry. »_

 

And fired. He suddenly ran out of the room, blocking it on my way out, reuniting with Craig and Karen. Kenny nodded and they started running away. Thank god Token's house wasn't too far.

 

**~°~°**

 

At Token's house, a few hours later. Everyone was tensed after learning Tweek's death. They all went to rest inside a room after dinner. For now, they were safe here but they knew it was about to chance at any moment. Craig and Kenny were in the same room, Stan with Wendy, Bebe with Clyde, Butters with Timmy, Cartman with Kyle since they were still holding hands, Ike with Karen and Ruby and the goth in the same other room.

 

**~°~°**

 

_« Why did you do it ? »_

_« Do what ? »_

_« Kill Tweek. How did you got the gut ? »_

_« Well.. I didn't wanted him to suffer. My parents were the first one to fall so I know how much shit you have to get through before you die. I guess I was a bit.. nice. »_

_« It was more than nice. »_

_« Well thank you Tucker. »_

_« Don't tease me about that. Tweek was my friend. I'm.. Happy you helped him. »_

_« I will gladly tease you in another way~ »_

_« Really McCormmick ? Now ? In the middle of the apocalypse ? »_

_« You heard Tweek. We have a romance going on~ »_

_« We could if it wasn't the apocalypse. »_

_« Oh ? Please tell me more. »_

_« Well you are cute and I would glady fuck you senseless against that bed. »_

_« It could make us forget about all that shit too. »_

_« So you're in Kenneth?~ »_

_« Don't call my full name like this. I'm more than ready. »_

 

Before Kenny could smirk he had Craig lips against his own devouring them with hunger. He was pushed against the wall, hands under his shirt, scratching the skin. Kenny let out a loud moan and realized he needed this badly. His body was responding much faster then he usually does and he knew it was the same for Craig. How ? Well let's just say it wasn't a gun he was feeling hard against his own hard on. They broke up the kiss and gazed at each other, their eyes saying words they will never said to each other because now was no the time. Now they just needed to relax and let go because tomorrow they would have to face the fucked up world. They smashed their lips once again, kissing mouth open, their tongue pushing against each other, biting lips, searching something so much more. Craig was slowly but with force pushing his hips against Kenny, making the smaller man moan his name when he had enough air in his lungs. There wasn't any kindness. It wasn't lovely but it wasn't without love either. Grabbing Craig's shirt, Kenny forced the other to undress, licking his lip when he saw the mark he had just done. It wasn't enough. Craig almost teared apart Kenny's shirt before living bite mark on his neck and collarbone.

 

_« Fuck Tucker.. Don't take your sweet ass time and just fuck me. »_

_« Shut up McCormick you are acting like a total fucking slut. Are you that desperate for my dick ? »_

_« I wouldn't say desperate but.. »_

_« Well I'll make you desperate and begging. I will make you fell on your knees and suck me. I won't let you touch yourself unless I am deep inside of you and I cum before you. I will take you on your hand and knees, making you scream my name out of this beautiful lips. I want to make you cry. I want to see your tears of pain as I will deny your orgasm. I will make you become a total slut for me Kenneth~ »_

_« Oh fuck Craig.. »_

 

Kenny moaned his name already excited by the idea of all this but he knew Craig wasn't done just yet with marking his chest. The bite mark were a bit painful but he hang on to Craig, his hands grabbing his hair as he bite down on one of his nipple. Craig decided to give them a special treatment, licking to calm down the throbbing sensation of the bite while his fingers twisted the other one. Kenny was a mess, his hips bucking to get more friction but he found none. He felt even more pleasure by the fact that he wasn't in control at all. For once ever since the apocalypse begun he wasn't in control, he wasn't the one giving orders but Craig was. Feeling his hands on his chest scratching, biting leaving a lot of marks, almost making him want to beg to actually be touch. His hard on pressing against his boxer started to hurt a bit but he wasn't about to beg. No way, he still had a bit of pride left in him. But fuck, how the hell did Craig became so good with his fingers and mouth ? When he was almost ready to throw his pride away, Craig bite down more harder making him let out a loud moan.

 

_« Beg McCormmick. Beg for to touch you. I might touch you if you are really begging~ »_

_« Fuck.. Fucking hell Craig just touch me. »_

_« Nu-hu. I said beg. I want you begging for me to touch you. Or to suck you. I know you want it. »_

_« Please.. Please Craig I want you mouth on my cock right now ! »_

_« Right now ? No. You are not in the position of telling me when to do it. Beg. »_

_« Fuck I'll just.. I'll just touch myself then asshole. »_

 

But before Kenny could even try to reach his jeans, his hands were violently slammed and held up above his head. Craig was smirking at him leaning closer, licking just with the tip of his tongue his lips.

 

_« Now babe. How about you beg for real ? Or else you'll just stay like this all night. But I will be touching myself in front of you and I won't even kiss you. Or maybe you'll like it ? You are the most perverted boy I ever know. Look at yourself. You are wetting your underwear just by thinking of my dick. Should I even have some pity for you ? Such a fucking slut. »_

_« Ple-Please.. »_

_« Come on you can do better then that can't you ? »_

 

Just to tease him even more, Craig started rocking his hips against Kenny, making their erection rub against each other. Craig knew he had all the power on the blond. The way he tried to bucked his hips to get more friction but their goddamn pant were in the way, or the way he was biting his lips trying to hold back his pleading or his moaning, the way his eyes were like the sky full of stars behind a small fog of pleasure. Kenny, at this moment, was almost perfect. Almost. He would be perfect once he would be screaming his name with his pale lips and have his beautiful eyes tainted with tears of pleasure.

 

_« Beg. »_

_« Ple-Please Craig please.. I can't, I need to- fuck please I am begging you right now, I need some kind of release anything.. I want to feel your hard cock inside of me, I want to feel your finger, your tongue anything please. Please Craig I'm beggin- Aaaah fuck ! »_

 

Before he could finish Craig had his hands inside his pants slowly touching him before releasing his hands to pulled his pants and boxer down.

 

_« What a good boy you can be sometime. This time you will avoid the spanking. Turn around, hand on the wall, don't even think about touching yourself. You will obey me. »_

_« Ye-Yes master.. Please oh fuck please.. »_

_« Good. My little fucking disaster~ »_

 

Craig slowly let his hands ghostly touched Kenny's hard on chuckling at his reaction. Knowing that he would have more if he just obey, Kenny turned around, his hands against the wall, moaning in impatient. But Craig was a bit more sadist that what he had though. Because instead of touching him he just fucking stare at him for the next five minutes before letting his hand grabbed his ass, slowly massaging it before biting into his shoulder.

 

_« If I wasn't so impatient to fuck you right now, I would force you on your knees to suck me until you almost cum all over the floor just waiting for me order too. You would love that won't you ? Oh you don't even have to answer I know it. I know what you want better than everyone else. Now just relax and let me take care of everything. Focus on sucking my fingers. Make sure they are wet enough or else it will hurt you more and you know it. After that, I'll grab some lub and fuck you until you collapse. How does that sound ? Can't even answer and just moan huh ? Be good and obey me Kenny. »_

 

Kenny quickly opened his mouth, taking Craig's finger inside of his mouth. His tongue were slowly caressing Craig's fingers, coaxing them with saliva enough to not have himself get hurt and not able to take the real thing. When Craig took out his finger a string of saliva connected them to Kenny's tongue. Craig had to admit, having Kenny sucking on his fingers like he was sucking a cock was so fucking exciting but then again, the only sign of Craig being excited was the big bump in his jean and his dark eyes. And of course his fucking smirk. Slowly he let his finger tracing his back until he reached his hole twitching slightly.

 

_« Goddamn it, you want it don't you ? You are already fucking twitching. You are so beautiful like this. Only mine. »_

 

Before Kenny could answer, Craig put his fingers inside of him without any warning. There was a bit of pain inside his scream but it was mostly pleasure. Slowly thrusting his finger in and out while biting Kenny at random location. When he felt the other relaxing enough he put another finger really slowly to be sure to not hurt him. Kenny was a bit tensed around his fingers but it was so warm and the sound Kenny was making were so fucking delicious to hear. He pushed another finger inside just to be sure Kenny was stretch enough for him, pushing his fingers deeper. He was reward by a scream of pleasure and Kenny almost feeling his legs giving out.

 

_« Found it. Now you are going to scream but believe me you'll scream even more when it's my dick inside of you. Making you screaming my name, stretching you wide open just for me. »_

 

Kenny let out another loud moan, spreading his leg even more, moving with Craig's finger. Before his orgasm could hit him, Craig pulled out his fingers with a big smirk.

 

_« I never said you could cum right now Kenny. You will wait because I need to grab the lub or else it will hurt like hell. Wait a bit for me babe. My little disaster. »_

_« Please.. Please Craig hurry.. »_

 

Craig did ended up leaving Kenny alone for a few second to get some lub inside his bag near the bed. When he came back Kenny was shaking badly in need, pre-cum dripping slowly on the floor making Craig smirked a bit more. He quickly put some lub inside his hand and rubbed his erection moaning into Kenny's ear.

 

_« Now tell me. How bad do you want it ? Explain to me what do you want Kenny McCormmick. »_

_« I want.. I want it so badly.. Please Master Craig please please please just fuck me. I want to feel your hard cock inside of me, fucking me up and make me forget everything because fuck, I need it. I need you and only you because I- »_

 

He was cut off by the sudden pain feeling Craig violently pushing himself inside of him, muffling his scream of pain with his hand.

 

_« Shut up. I don't want to hear that right now. Just moan my name like a good fucking slut and enjoy the moment. God your are so tight.. You need to relax or else I won't be able to control myself and I'll fuck you senseless. There, good boy, what a good boy relaxing just for me. That's it. You are doing great babe. Fuck, you are so tight and hot. I wish I could just start fucking you right away. It's like you are sucking my dick inside of you, that you want more and more of me. »_

 

Kenny moaned weakly, tears rolling down his face. The pain was crushing the pleasure and he wished Craig would have at least warn him. But he wasn't in control at all and that was enough to keep his pleasure up making his legs shook badly. So badly that Craig had to held him so he wouldn't fell. He was a bit more forced on the wall and Craig made him turned his head to kiss him with passion. When he felt Kenny being relax enough, he slowly pulled out and slammed back in making the other almost scream once again. The pain wasn't the only thing he was feeling right now. The pleasure of having Craig finally inside of him, fucking him just the way he needed, the pain of having Craig's nails digging into his flesh while he was holding him, the dirty whispered in his ears. He just needed to cum right now. With the way Craig was moving, it was clear that he was also on edge. Craig was slamming his hips against Kenny, it was hard and fast, he was sure Kenny wouldn't be able to walk after tonight so it was good that they were safe here. Kenny was the first one to reach his limit moaning loudly Craig's name. He tightened around Craig's cock making him cum as well groaning his name.

 

Both of them were panting against the now tainted wall. Slowly, very slowly Craig pulled out looking at the mess he just did. His cum was dripping on Kenny's paler legs still shaking from his orgasm.

 

_« Come on, let me get you inside the bed so you can rest a bit alright ? »_

_« Yeah.. Yeah that sounds good.. I'm not having enough strength to take a shower right now. »_

_« Eh it's okay I'll help you tomorrow if you can't walk. »_

_« What if the zombie can enter the house and- »_

_« Wow chill out dude, we just had sex relax. »_

_« Yeah you're right. »_

_« Like always. Now let's get your ass inside that bed. It's cuddle time. »_

 

It was a bit troubling to get inside the bed and get Kenny into a comfortable position.

 

_« You know.. »_

_« Yeah Tucker ? »_

_« I love you asshole. »_

_« Yeah I love you too fucker. »_

 

**~°~°~°**

 

Days have passed and most of the people sharing a room were more closer than ever. It was before Kenny was woke up by the sudden yell of Bebe. He pushed his door open and almost scream. Bebe was being eating by a zombie while Clyde was trying to free her. That couldn't be happening. There was no way they could have get inside. Guided by his instinct he suddenly grabbed the lamp beside him to throw it against the hordes of zombie coming up the stairs. He didn't know who was alive and who was dead but he needed answer right away.When he turned around he saw Craig holding a gun to him and his bag.

 

_« Let's go grab our sister and bails out. »_

_« Yeah. I need to get everyone and- »_

 

Another screamed cut him off. Bebe was now in Clyde arms but both of them were being eating, teeth pulling their skin and muscle making a huge pool of blood. Suddenly he felt Craig pulling him away to the window.

 

_« Let's get inside the kids room by the window and jumped down. It's our only way out ! »_

 

Carefully they got outside by the window and walked on the small edge toward the kids room. The room was a mess, the bed were against the door, Karen was holding her knife near her face closing her eyes shaking slightly. Ruby was holding Ike in place trying to tell him to not run out by the door. Kenny whistled softly so Karen wouldn't try to hurt him and smiled at them.

 

_« Come on we need to go outside okay ? We'll be safe alright ? Ike I'll let you go with your brother and- »_

_« We are not going. »_

_« Huh ? »_

_« I and Ike got bite. »_

_« What ? »_

_« Ruby and Ike are going to die.. »_

 

Karen had tears in her eyes looking at her friends. Kenny's hands shook badly, no that wasn't possible. Not again. But he couldn't let Craig do this to his own sister either.

 

_« Ruby ? What do you want to do ? »_

_« I think I'll get Ike to Kyle so he can.. I don't know say goodbye ? I want to protect him until we reach Kyle. I don't think it will be wise to walk around in a big group. »_

_« I want to go with them Kenny. »_

_« But Karen I have to protect you and- »_

_« No Kenny I can protect myself and I.. I really really like Ruby. And Ike is my friend. Trust me please.. »_

_« ... »_

_« Kenny trust her. Beside my sister is right. If we are only two we can run away quickly and be more safe. »_

_« Fine.. Alright fine.. Stay safe baby girl. »_

 

Kenny wrapped his arms around Karen hugging her close. He was so afraid for her. He knew she might die even if he was around but he wanted to protect her. Craig awkwardly patted his sister's head while she gave him a middle finger with a small blush.

 

_« You were an asshole brother. »_

_« And you the worst little sister. »_

_« Yeah whatever just.. Take care. »_

_« Yeah. I wished I could do something. »_

_« No big deal. »_

 

They weren't going to tears up even if they would never see each other again. It was better that way. Kenny quickly explain to them that they will have more chance to find Cartman and Kyle at Cartman's house in case they get lost. He had trouble letting his sister go like this but he had to and he knew this. They went by the window once again and saw in a distance Cartman shooting zombie while he was running away with Kyle.

 

_« Alright they are going to Cartman's house. Go there and stay safe. »_

_« Yes Kenny don't worry. »_

 

They jumped off the window right inside a bush , rolling on the ground slightly groaning in pain. They quickly get up and ran away in their separate way. But sadly their run was cut short. A high pitch scream could be heard at a large distance. Kenny turned his head to see and it was something he would never forget. Karen was caught in a horde of zombie, biting her, tearing her flesh apart making the blood flow free. He could actually see the life running out of his sister's eyes, the muscle being torn apart by dirty teeth and her constant screaming. He knew what she was doing. She wasn't screaming only because of the pain. She wanted to attract as many enemies as she could. Like he said he would be doing. It was Craig who pulled him away of the dark scenery. They had to run. Craig pulled him closer so he was sure Kenny wouldn't run away to help his sister but he was too much in shock for that. Having no idea where to go, they just ran as far as they could.

 

~°~°~°

 

When shit started going down once again, Cartman was the one pulling Kyle away of the mansion. Of course they searched around for Ike but it had been cut short by the need of shelter and the lack of ammos. They made a run for it to Cartman's basement knowing it was the only safe place they had in minds.

 

_« Kyle ! »_

_« Ike ?! Ruby ?! »_

  
  
Kyle made a run toward them dodging the zombie and killing some of them to bring the younger closer. He quickly took Ike against him checking him for bruises or bite. He felt his heart breaking into pieces when he saw the infected bite. He knew there was no cure, no vaccine or antidote. He was going to lose his little brother and it was his fault. He would absolutely never, ever forgive himself. He could feel the tears building up inside his eyes. It was dangerous to stay here with all the zombie being attracted by the gunshot but he didn't wanted to leave Ike behind like that.

 

_« Listen Kyle. I want you to take of yourself. You weren't the best brother but you were mine and I will never forget anything about our childhood. You helped me growing up. »_

_« Ike I.. I wished I could do something anything I.. Should have protect you. »_

_« You did yur best. I forgive you. »_

_« I don't deserve it.. »_

_« You do, you are the best. And Eric ? Don't let him run away between your finger once again. »_

_« Yeah whatever Canadian jew. »_

 

Ruby was already closing her eyes on the floor slowly turning. Ike looked at her and sighed.

 

_« I want to stay by Ruby side. She helped me get to you quickly. Please you two find a way to hide and stay alive. »_

_« No I don't want to leave you here ! »_

_« Khal it's his choice come on ! They are fucking coming ! »_

 

Knowing that Kyle wasn't going to move, Cartman threw him over his shoulder and started to run back to his house. Strangely, Cartman managed to run without dropping Kyle. He only dropped him on the floor once he reached his house to look for the key of the basement. A weak defense but still.

 

_« Ow you mother fucker ! »_

 

The gunshot was too close to Cartman liking. He turned around once he opened the door and saw the giant bite that Kyle had now on his arms. The flesh was barely hanging on the arms showing that the bite wasn't that old and that Kyle did fight.

 

_« Holy shit Khal get the fuck inside right now ! »_

_« I'm bite you can't lock me up with you ! »_

_« I can ! I will find a cure before you turn ! I promise now get the fuck inside you I push you down the stairs ! »_

_« No Eric please just listen to me for once ! »_

_« In your dream Kyle. »_

 

Kyle was violently pushed inside the basement tripping on the stairs and falling making him groaning in deep pain. Cartman quickly shut the door and locked it once again before walking down to pulled Kyle on his feet and pushed him on a chair.

 

_« You fucking listen now you filthy jew. I already said to your brother that I wasn't going to let you fly away once again ! I will find a cure I promise. For now on, we will try to slow down the infection by all cost you hear me ?! »_

_« Ye-Yes Eric but you do realize it's impossible ! We don't have- »_

_« SHUT UP ! »_

 

Kyle flinched slightly and let Cartman grabbed his arm pouring a hole bottle of vodka on the open wound almost making Kyle scream in pain if Cartman didn't seal tight his mouth with his hands. He watched with tearful eyes Cartman grabbing some bandage and stitches to take care of the wound. He must have passed out at some point because when he woke up he was on a mattress and Cartman was drinking looking at him.

 

_« You.. are drinking ? »_

_« Yeah. I needed a drink after knowing that I was at risk of losing you in a matter of days. »_

_« Shit.. You shouldn't drink you won't be able to aim properly. »_

_« I don't mind. They can't come in. Either I find a cure and we get out or we are both dead inside my basement. »_

_« … Fuck.. »_

_« Yeah you can say that Jew boy. »_

_« Fatass. »_

_« I don't want to lose you. »_

_« I don't want to die and be away from you either.. »_

_« I know. Took us long enough huh ? »_

_« Yeah the end of the world to finally put words on our feeling. »_

_« No gay speech now Khal ? »_

_« No not in the mood. »_

_« Well I will do it for you. I love you jew rat. »_

_« Eh.. Very gay Cartman thank you. I love you too Fatass. »_

 

The drink quickly passed between them and they were both drunk. It didn't matter. Both of them knew they would be dead soon anyways. Even Cartman knew there wasn't any cure. But he hold on to that hope so he wouldn't shot himself out of madness. They both ended up closer and closer until even their clothes were in the way. They didn't take their time or anything. There was no teasing just desperate kiss and bite. Kyle had his hand's inside of Cartman's hair letting out soft sighed of pleasure trying to forget he had been bite and was going to hurt the person he loved more than anything. Their kiss was full of love before Cartman broke it looking inside of Kyle's eyes.

 

_« I need you. »_

_« I need you too Eric please.. Before we run out of time.. »_

_« I'll show you my love for you. »_

_« No.. Wasting time. Just enter me already. »_

 

Cartman bite his lips, slowly rocking his hips against Kyle. He knew they didn't have time or lub or anything. It was just as desperate as they were. Nothing around them even matter at this point.

 

_« It's going to hurt like hell. »_

_« I don't care. I need this and I need you. »_

_« So needy my little monster~ Suck on my finger I at least need to prepare you. »_

 

Kyle took the finger in mouth sucking them slowly, coating them with his saliva while Cartman wrapped his free hand around Kyle's erection slowly stoking it making him moaning around his finger. Cartman slowly pulled his fingers away of that delicious mouth and slowly pushed Kyle to be an all four.

 

_« You might want to suck this so it won't hurt that much~ »_

 

Kyle was blushing madly but he obeyed slowly opening his mouth to take Cartman. He was way bigger than what he had thought. With the help of one of his hand he begun to bobbed his head to give some pleasure to Cartman. He felt Cartman's fingers slowly pushing inside of him and he had to resist the urge to bite down to hold on his moans of pain. He could feel the two fingers inside of him stretching him carefully and when he felt a jolt of pleasure running through his body he couldn't help up moaned even louder taking Cartman a bit more into his mouth. Cartman slowly pulled out his finger and pushed Kyle against the mattress making him spread his legs wide enough.

 

_« Hold on to me and try to not scream. »_

_« Wha- Aaah ! »_

 

The scream of pain escaped his lips causing Cartman to crush his lips against his to silent him. When he saw the tears of pain in the emerald eyes he smirked softly and licked them away.

 

_« I wanted to taste your tears for so long.. Now I want to taste them when you are crying from pleasure. »_

_« Fu-fuck Eric it.. it hurts.. »_

_« It's okay Kyle. I got you. You belong to me it's okay. You can do it relax. »_

_« I'm.. Trying.. »_

_« I know. You are a good boy. I will make you moan for me and push you into insanity. I will always come after you so we will never be apart. »_

_« Break all of me Eric.. please I am ready for you please.. I'll forever stay in love with you.. »_

 

Kissing him violently to hide his own distress, Cartman begun to move slowly feeling the tightness of Kyle around him. He couldn't help but groaned in pleasure, his eyes locked inside the green forest held inside Kyle's eyes. The pink lips were slightly apart, letting out soft sob of pleasure as Cartman held him closer moving more harder inside Kyle offered body.

 

_« Mine. »_

_« Yours. »_

 

It was all that matter right now. The end of the world didn't matter, the loud noise of explosion coming from above them didn't matter, they didn't even heard it. Kyle was panting, moaning loudly in tears, the pleasure cutting him open like a knife, Cartman was whispering soft love words inside his ears making him sobbing even more but the pleasure was intoxicating.

 

_« I can feel you squeezing me inside of you Kyle it's amazing.. I know you want to come so do it with Kyle. With me. »_

_« With.. Ah with.. You~ »_

 

Cartman held his hips and slammed against Kyle's body even hard and faster still groaning love words to him, they didn't make any sense something but they didn't care. They moaned out each other name as they climax holding tight to each other.

 

_« I'll find a cure. I'll find it I promise. »_

_« I know you will. »_

_« We'll stay together. »_

_« Forever. »_

 

There was a loud noise and the ceiling collapse on them. But they stayed together as their bones were crushed. They kept their eyes on each other to not miss the other last breath. They died together without feeling the pain for too long. It was their ends.

 

**~°~°~°**

 

Craig was holding Kenny close to him inside the small room. They had found shelter after seeing the army drooping bombs on the city. Looks like they had find a way to stop the apocalypse. Killing everything. They had been caught in one of the explosion, causing Craig to have a broken leg and Kenny a few ribs broken. Now they were hiding and zombie were surrounding them. They were going to die no matter what they did.

 

_« I never thought it would end this way. »_

_« Me neither Kenny. I was kind of hoping we would last a bit more. So we could have do more stuff together. »_

_« You are more honest now.. »_

_« Well we're going to die so I should be more hoenst. Nobody else will know after all. »_

_« What happen to the other ?.. »_

_« Dead. I guess. »_

_« … Shit.. »_

_« We can't even run away.. »_

_« Eh run away where ? They weren't going to safe anyone Kenny. They didn't even try. »_

_« Let me dream.. »_

_« They are just going to burn everything down to the core. Who know maybe in a few years nobody will even remember South Park was once on the map. »_

_« Dark. »_

_« Real. Look around you Kenny. It's over. »_

_« I know.. But I don't want you to got this way. »_

_« And what way should I go ? I would like a bullet in the head to not feel the pain but we run out of ammo. »_

_« No.. I still have one remember ? »_

_« Kenny.. If you only have one use it on yourself. »_

_« I don't want you to turn or feel the pain of being crush. »_

_« And I don't want you to die this way either. »_

_« I know. I love you. »_

_« I love you too Kenny. »_

_« No Craig I.. I really love you. I'm sorry.. »_

_« Don't be idiot. »_

 

Craig pulled Kenny even closer to kiss him, letting his hand run through the dirty blond hair stained with some blood. Kenny was melting inside the kiss but had to broke it soon since the door was barely holding on now.

 

_« Look give me your gun. I'll put the bullet in one of two guns and you'll choose one. We'll both shoot and the one you doesn't had the bullet inside the gun win I guess. »_

_« You guess ? Yeah one of us will be dead. »_

_« You in ? We don't have much time. »_

_« Fine do it. »_

 

Kenny quickly turned his back and put the bullet in one of gun before showing them to Craig.

 

_« Choose. »_

_« The left one. »_

_« Alright. Craig ? »_

_« Yeah ? »_

_« I love you. I will always love you. »_

_« Yeah I know Kenny. I will always love you too. »_

 

They both pointed the gun at each other small tears in their eyes.

 

_« I'm sorry.. »_

 

Kenny was the first one to fire and of course he hit his target. He knew he had the bullet because there was no way he would have let Craig win. If he had pick the right gun, Kenny would have simply shoot him. He was happy he managed to say goodbye at least. He put a shaking kiss on Craig lips and closed his eyes before getting up and picking up a sharp pieces of glass on the floor.

 

_« I won't let them get to you that easily. I'm gonna cut them up. »_

 

He looked at the door finally open with zombie rushing inside to have their meal.

 

_« Come at me you fucker ! I am going to make you pay ! »_

 

He charged in, hitting as many as he could with the piece of sharp glass inside his hand cutting his own hand wide open. He felt the various bite and could only smile. He had protect Craig. They wouldn't be able to get him. He was sure of it because, his eyes stuck on the outside, he saw the plane dropping the bombs. He felt his flesh being torn apart before he felt his bones being crushed by the building collapsing. With the little life he was in him he grabbed Craig's hand under the debris before letting go, death gazing upon him and taking him away. He could swear he had heard Craig's voice calling his name.

 

A few hours after, South park no longer existed.

 

**~°~°~°**

 

Kenny woke up in a scream, sitting up inside the bed in panic.

 

_« Wow McCormmick what's wrong ? »_

 

Slowly turning his head he was looking at Craig, sitting on the floor playing some zombie game. Kenny couldn't help but let out a small laugh while tears were running out of his eyes.

 

_« Hey babe really what's wrong ? Did you had a bad nightmare ? »_

_« I.. Yeah.. Yeah you can say that asshole. I was your goddamn fault ! »_

_« Eh ? How the fuck ? »_

_« Playing some zombie game so loudly.. »_

_« Well sorry princess but while you were sleeping and not hearing Kyle and Cartman having sex or Wendy's baby crying. »_

 

Craig felt guilty when he saw more tears running down Kenny's face and as he started sobbing badly.

 

_« I had to kill you ! Everyone was dead ! »_

_« hey, hey, hey babe it's okay I promise it was just a nightmare.. »_

 

It took Kenny a couple of minutes to calm down and being able to explain his dream without sobbing.

 

_« Aw babe I swear everyone is fine. Everyone. I am alive, Karen is alive, everything is totally fine babe I got you. That must have been really hard to do all that even if it's all in a dream._

_« It was.. Fuck Craig I.. »_

_« I know I know sshh. Should I wipe away all this tears and make you feel this is reality?~ »_

_« Please Craig.. Please. I need to feel this is real. »_

_« I got you. Let me bring you somewhere far away~ »_

 

They kissed and soon enough the room was filled with noise. The game was long forgotten and the nightmare was fading out of memory.

 

**°~The end~°**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. I've work on this fanfic for a while I hope you had a great time reading it! Tell me what you thought of it and maybe an idea of what to write next!


End file.
